The Weaponless Meister
by Little InkSpot
Summary: This is my first story ever, so please be nice. Basically, a regular girl gets sucked into the world of Soul Eater and helps save the world, makes new friends, learns life lessons, etc etc. I promise that it is better than it sounds hopefully . Rated T because this is my first story and I'm really paranoid. Plus there will probably be some swearing later on, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Eliza Bethany Annette Parker sighed. She and her friends Lily, Amy, and Penny were at a sleepover, playing Truth or Dare.

"Truth."

"You've done three truths in a row already, 'Liza. You have to pick dare."

Eliza sighed. "Dare, then."

Amy's eyes wandered around the room until they settled on the TV. "You have to steam up a mirror and write 42-42-564 on it and say the rhyme to call Lord Death!" her frizzy brown mess of hair bounced as she said it. But then again, she was the hyper, loud one…

"Come on!"

"That's dumb!"

"It's just a stupid thing from an anime!"

Amy stuck her snub nose in the air, pointedly ignoring her friend's protests. "And use the one in the walk-in closet," she added impishly as Eliza stood up.

As soon as she was though the doorway of the closet, the door slammed shut behind her and the lock clicked.

"Locking me in? Real mature, guys." Her only response was a quiet giggle.

Sighing, she made her way to the nearest mirror in Penny's ridiculously large closet. She sighed again, and dutifully started the ritual.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." She yawned.

"Hello, hiya! Who are you?"

She froze. Very carefully she glanced at the mirror.

"Aaaahhh!"


	2. Mirror, Mirror

Parenthesis are thought because i'm on my mom's iPad and I can't figure out how to do italicized on it. XxXxXxXxXxX "Eliza! Are you alright?" (calm down. It's probably something they rigged to scare you.) " I'm fine. I thought I saw a mouse, but it was just a cat toy." (I'll just-make sure it's not real, then I'll... Look for the projector.) Eliza turned back to the mirror. Lord Death was still there. Hesitantly, she reached out. Her fingertips touched cool glass. Then, before she could utter another cry, she was yanked through the mirror. 


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole

It was both the longest and the shortest experience of Eliza's life. She seemed to be falling down an endless purple tube that was made of a material that felt like a blend of skin and cloth. At the same time, she was insubstantial, passing through a pane of glass. When her journey was over-in both an eternity and an instant- she found herself standing on the platform in the middle of the Death Room. Then she started to freak out.

"Where am I? Is this some kind of prank? How did i get here?"

"I say we lock her up until we're sure she's not a witch." Sid the Zombie said.

"No, she's not a witch. In fact, she has the potential to be a great meister. So let's enroll her in the school!" Lord Death clapped his freakishly huge hands together and tilted his head in that manner that indicated he was smiling.

"Am i schizophrenic? Maybe one of the girls spiked my soda. Does this mean it's all a hallucination? What if-"

One incredibly long explanation later...

"Hello Lord Death. You wanted to see us?"

Two kids roughly Eliza's age walked in. One was a girl with ash blond hair in pigtails and apple green eyes. she was wearing a green tie, a white blouse, a light yellow vest, a red plaid skirt, and black combat boots. the other was a boy with white hair and red eyes. he was wearing yellow sneakers, red pants, a black and yellow jacket, and a headband that had the word Soul on one side and a mouth with the word eat on the other.

"Yes. This girl has just started school here at the DWMA. Please show her around."

"Of course! Right, Soul?"

The guy glanced at the girl, then away. a small blush stained his cheeks as he said, "Feh. Whatever."

_Hmm. _Eliza thought. _He likes her._

The boy grinned at her, revealing pointy teeth. To his surprise, she grinned right back, as if to say, "I've just crossed dimensions. Shark teeth don't scare me."

"Come on! the boy said. "You ready?"

Eliza took a deep breath and turned to look at Death's mirror. It no longer showed Penny's closet. Instead, it reflected her. Blue eyes, Blond hair (like Marie's). A light blue t-shirt. Blue jeans. Black one-star converse.

She took a deep breath, and turned to face them.

"I'm Ready."

**Hi! I'm InkSpot. Nice to meet you. You may have heard, but my computer broke down. Right now I'm babysitting, but the twin Tasmanian devils just fell asleep, so I'm taking a chance and updating. Please Review! I'll also be adding a new fanfic under Artemis Fowl called 'A New Chapter. Please check it out!**

**Thank you and bye,  
**

**Little InkSpot.  
**


End file.
